


Just One Blind Date

by Agent_Snark



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bard used to be a cop, Blind Date, F/M, Fili with his hair up, Kili is too, Mini coopers are cute cars, One Shot, Sigrid can't handle it, Tauriel is having too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Snark/pseuds/Agent_Snark
Summary: Tauriel drags Sigrid on a blind date with her new boyfriend’s older brother and won’t tell Sigrid anything about either of them.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 164





	Just One Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).



> For ISeeFire. Thank you for all the encouragement today. As you requested, Sigrid on a blind date with our favorite golden-haired prince. I hope you like it!

“Really Tauriel? A blind date? And with your boyfriend’s older brother?”

Tauriel leaned away from the mirror, holding her mascara brush a good distance from her face to avoid accidentally touching it to her cheek. She’d worked hard on this look and didn’t intend to mess it up on the last freaking step. “Give him a chance,” Tauriel coaxed with a patient smile. “I’m pretty sure you’ll like him. It’s just one blind date. One.”

“At least tell me their names,” Sigrid said as she slumped down on Tauriel’s bed. She ran her brush through her ashy chestnut brown hair and did her best not to envy Tauriel for her perfectly straight auburn hair. It had to be so much easier to manage than Sigrid’s own wavy mass. “You’ve been way too secretive about your new boyfriend as it is.” She reached for the bottle of product beside her and started rubbing some on her hands and then into her hair, doing what she could to tame the bush.

“I promised I wouldn’t,” Tauriel said as she stood up from her vanity, carrying her small makeup bag with her. “You’re your father’s daughter and would go look them up the moment I told their names. That would spoil the fun.”

“Oh no,” Sigrid said and leaned away. “No makeup. You know I hate it.”

“Just a little,” Tauriel encouraged. “No foundation, just a touch of color for your eyes and mascara for your lashes,” she started digging through the bag and pulled out a small black cylinder. “Maybe some lipstick as well.”

Sigrid glared but held still as Tauriel started to work, closing her eyes and lifting her eyebrows dutifully as Tauriel brushed on some eyeshadow. “Where are we going anyway?” Sigrid asked when Tauriel started the second eye.

“Open your eyes,” Tauriel ordered and started lining Sigrid’s eyes with a fine-tipped black brush and moving onto the mascara before she replied. “We’ll meet them at the Barrell and Barge,” she said as she picked up the cylinder she’d set aside.

Sigrid obediently opened her mouth slightly so Tauriel could apply the lipstick. “It’s just dinner then?” she asked when Tauriel sat back and put her makeup back in the bag.

Tauriel smiled but didn’t reply. Sigrid watched her suspiciously. “Do I have to go?” she almost whined and followed Tauriel into her own room. She watched as Tauriel dug through her closet in search of something.

“No,” Tauriel said as she pushed clothing aside. “You’re welcome to stay here and bury yourself in your sketchbook and work on clothing designs, like you do every night, and continue to not have any social life whatsoever.”

“Why did I ever mention wanting to get out to you?” Sigrid demanded as she flopped back onto the blue and burgundy patchwork quilt on her bed. “I didn’t mean I wanted to go on blind dates. You know they never work out. And you know I can’t date anyone seriously. My grandfather would have a fit.”

Tauriel seemed to find what she’d been looking for and triumphantly pulled out a bluish-green, above the knee length, off-shoulder dress. Sigrid groaned. “Why didn’t I burn that thing after the last banquet?” she demanded.

“Because it looks fabulous on you,” Tauriel said. “Go on the date and then worry about things being serious.”

“Do I have to wear a dress?”

Tauriel fixed her with a deadpan stare, one eyebrow raised.

“Right. You’re already wearing that gorgeous black thing but you have the legs for it.”

Tauriel snorted and started dragging the dress off the hanger. “So do you, Sweetie,” she said. “Put it on while I find some shoes.”

“Low or no heels,” Sigrid begged as she went to the little bathroom on the opposite side of the hall as her bedroom, making a quick stop at her dresser for her one strapless bra. She shrugged out of the warn flannel and her comfortable sports bra. She gave the strapless bra and the off-shoulder dress a dirty look as she kicked her jeans off into the pile with her other clothes. Sighing in resignation, she dressed and went back to her room. 

Tauriel held up a pair of grey boots that would come about halfway up Sigrid’s shins. Two buckled straps went around each boot for decoration. 

“At least the heel isn’t too tall,” Sigrid said as she accepted them and pulled them on over her ankle socks. “You do realize it’s autumn, right?” Sigrid asked as she stood up and tugged her skirt down. “We’re both going to freeze.” She looked meaningfully at Tauriel’s one-shouldered black bodycon dress and bright blue heels. “At least I have pockets. Where do you put your phone, wallet, and keys?”

Tauriel rolled her eyes and went out to their front room, Sigrid trailing behind grudgingly. “I carry a purse,” she said. “You know, those bags that most women have to carry their personal belongings?”

“Why bother when you have pockets to carry stuff?” Sigrid asked and started to reach for her red and white snowboard coat. Tauriel slapped her hand.

“You’ll be fine without one,” she said.

“Says the woman that never gets cold,” Sigrid grumbled but followed Tauriel outside anyway, locking the door behind them. She stuck her keys into her pocket next to her ancient flip phone and old leather bifold wallet. 

“If you freeze to death, you may blame me,” Tauriel said and leaned waited by the passenger side of Sigrid’s classic black Mini Cooper. Sigrid climbed unlocked the driver’s side and climbed in, unlocking Tauriel’s door before settling in and starting the engine.

“At least you have a cute car,” Tauriel said as she tucked her feet back towards her seat, crossing her ankles.

“Not always the most sensible, but that’s why you have the pickup, isn’t it?” Sigrid remarked and nodded at the little cherry red Ford Ranger.

“Exactly,” Tauriel said. “Now quit stalling. Let’s go.”

Sigrid rolled her eyes and pulled out of the driveway of their little three-bedroom townhouse.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the little pub on The Upper Ridge in Dale. Tauriel looked down at her phone. “They’re on their way but will be another five minutes or so,” she said. “Let’s go wait inside, get a table before the dinner rush hits.”

They climbed out of the little car and Sigrid paused, resting one hand on the top of her car. She looked over it at Tauriel.

“What?” Tauriel asked as she slung her purse onto her shoulder.

“Are you sure about this?” Sigrid asked. “I don’t want to ruin things between you and your boyfriend.”

“What in Eru’s name makes you think you’ll do that?” Tauriel asked and leaned her forearms against the roof of the car.

“My dating history hasn’t exactly been that spectacular.”

“Your dating history has been marred by creeps and jerks,” Tauriel said and tilted her head to the side. “That’s hardly your fault.”

“But-”

“I can assure you the man taking you out tonight is neither. He’ll be the perfect gentleman. Now cheer up and find that famous Bowman confidence that led your father to take down the most notorious serial killer the Three Kingdoms has ever seen.”

“You’re right,” Sigrid said and took a deep breath. “I’m a Bowman and Bowman’s always hold steady,” she recited her father’s favorite saying. She smoothed a hand down her dress. “How do I look?” 

“Wonderful,” Tauriel said and linked her arms with Sigrid’s. “Trust me. Tonight will be fun.” She started walking and Sigrid kept pace with her. “Just promise me you won’t freak out when you meet them.”

Sigrid looked at Tauriel curiously but didn’t press, just agreed not to freak out.

The Barge and Barrel wasn’t like most pubs found in Dale. The owner Bombur McAnally had bought the remains of an old, burnt-out office building and immediately started renovating. With the help of his engineer brother Bofur, he’d found ways to open up the entire floor plan, only dividing the dining room from the kitchen with a single wall. Heavy, dark stained wooden beams stood out in contrast to the whitewashed stone ceiling and walls. Two walls had been completely replaced with floor to ceiling windows, making the restaurant seem even more open than it already was. He’d taken the bow of an old barge and turned it into the bar and the tabletops stood on top of barrels with comfortable chairs spaced around them. It was well lit and modern music streamed from hidden speakers in the ceiling. The wall behind the bar was lined with shelves of different kinds of liquor and there were a few beers on tap. The kitchen was behind the bar as well, accessible by a pair of easily swinging doors.

A hostess led Tauriel and Sigrid to a table after Sigrid requested somewhere with fewer people and then told her that they were waiting for friends and would need a few minutes. In the meantime, Tauriel ordered herself some sort of coffee cocktail Sigrid didn’t recognize. When the waitress turned to her, Sigrid ordered her favorite soda with a smile. “I’m driving,” she explained when the waitress raised an eyebrow.

“In that case, your soda’s free,” she said. “Thank you for driving responsibly.” She left to get their drinks.

“Not that you would be drinking anyway,” Tauriel said with a smile once the waitress was gone.

“Oh hush,” Sigrid said and lightly kicked Tauriel under the table. “Now, I’ve been good. Tell me about these guys.”

Tauriel smiled secretly and didn’t say anything.

“I swear Tauriel if this is some type of joke, I’m not bringing you anything from Dori’s Tea Shop for a month. At least tell me if they’re cute.”

Tauriel’s smile spread wider. “Judge for yourself,” she said and climbed to her feet and quickly walked past Sigrid.

Sigrid turned and stood from her chair and…

Made a conscious effort not to gape like a loon. Dimly, she noted Tauriel attaching herself to the side of a handsome young man with long, dark hair left loose to tumble around his shoulders. He wore a black leather jacket, red shirt, dark acid-washed jeans, and a pair of nice black shoes. His smile was easy as he greeted Tauriel with a quick kiss.

The other young man had caught most of her attention. She was pretty sure that even if she weren’t wearing two-inch heels, she’d still be a touch taller than him, maybe an inch or two. But that didn’t matter. Not in the least. What did was that he was absolutely stunning. He wore his mane of long blond hair in a high tail at the back of his head and his beard and mustache trimmed close and neat. He filled out his red henley and black leather jacket better than anyone had a right too and she didn’t even dare study his jeans beyond noting that they fit him well. Really well. Shoes. Sigrid. Look at his shoes. Black boots. Nice, leather black boots. What was with him and black leather? Not that she minded. He made leather look good. Look back at his face, there’s a good girl. Nice strong nose, and oh Eru, were those dimples? And talk about the most beautiful pair of blue-grey eyes she’d ever seen. Maybe his face wasn’t the best idea after all. He better have a crappy personality or she was going to get attached and then Grandfather was going to disown her for breaking his one rule: no dating anyone seriously.

“Sigrid? I’d like you to meet Kili,” Tauriel tapped the chest of the young man she still held onto, “and his older brother Fili.” She nodded at the golden god. “Kee, Fili, this is Sigrid Bowman.”

Her last name helped her snap out of her stupor. Bowman. Right. Bowmans always hold steady. Even when faced with unbelievably gorgeous men dressed in leather that she couldn’t get attached to.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said, somehow finding her voice in the depths of her shock. Suddenly, she wished she’d let Tauriel put more effort into her appearance, like doing something with the plethora of hair that was probably frizzing out in despair at the sight of such perfect hair. Or that she’d at least called one of the family stylists.

“It’s a pleasure.”

Oh, Eru. That voice should come with a warning.

Grandfather was going to kill her dead.

They all took their seats and Sigrid managed to discreetly direct a look at Tauriel without the two men seeing her. She gave Tauriel the most astounded, jaw-dropped, you-jerk-you-didn’t-warn-me-he-was-super-hot-with-a-great-voice stare she could possibly muster. Tauriel smirked and winked quickly before sinking into the chair Kili held out for her.

Fili, Sigrid noted, held her chair out for her as well. She smiled at him and sat, frantically wondering if she’d remembered to scrub the back of her neck and behind her ears when she’d showered earlier.

The waitress reappeared at that moment to finish taking orders, saving Sigrid from spiraling into panicky mental reviews of her daily hygiene routines.

“So, where did you two meet?” Fili asked when the waitress was gone. “You’ve been awfully secretive about her, Kee.”

Tauriel and Kili exchanged a grin. “I saved him from a mugging,” Tauriel said.

“A mugging?” Fili’s eyes widened. “Kee, you didn’t-”

“Nothing happened, I could have handled it. I didn’t want to worry you and Mum,” Kili said as he tore his eyes away from Tauriel to give his brother an exasperated eye roll.

“He really probably could have,” Tauriel said. “I didn’t even have to draw a weapon and they went scurrying away.”

“Spiders?” Sigrid asked. Tauriel nodded.

“I’ve missed something,” Fili said. “What do you mean ‘spiders’?”

“It’s cop slang,” Kili said. “Just means low-level crooks that run whenever there’s a threat, mostly police.”

“You’re an officer then?” Fili asked.

“Yes,” Tauriel said.

“And that’s how you two met,” Kili said, glancing between Tauriel and Sigrid.

“You’re an officer too?” Fili asked and Sigrid wondered if she should be insulted by the surprise in his voice. Sure, she wasn’t the perfectly toned, leanly muscled bombshell Tauriel was, but she wasn’t a soft and squishy weakling that depended on others.

“No,” she said, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Tauriel was partnered with my dad when she was a rookie before he started working with my grandfather. She was over at our house all the time, begging him for pointers and tips. Became part of the family pretty quick. Now we’re roommates.”

“What do you do for a living?” Kili asked curiously.

“I’m a clothing designer,” Sigrid said. “I work in a little shop down on East Ridge.” 

“She also teaches Aikido,” Tauriel said and Sigrid glared at her.

“Really?” Kili asked, his grin widening. “Could you teach me?”

Sigrid smothered a smile. “Come by the dojo. We can see about starting lessons.”

Their food arrived, interrupting the flow of conversation briefly as they all settled. Once they had, Tauriel turned to Kili, gaining his full attention. Sigrid picked up her fork and winced when Tauriel kicked her in the shin. Right. Socializing. Ask a question, then take a bite.

“So, what do you do for a living?” she asked, turning slightly to look at Fili.

He wiped his mouth on his napkin, chewing and swallowing before replying. “I’m a jeweler,” he said and nodded toward Kili. “That ear cuff he wears is one of mine.”

Sigrid looked over. The silver that flashed around the top of Kili’s ear looked sturdy with tiny, intricate designs worked into it. Before she could say something about it, he continued. “I also do a bit of work for my uncle, busy desk work mostly, working on trade agreements.”

“He’s in politics then?” she asked.

Fili smirked. “Yeah, that’s one way to put it,” he said but didn’t elaborate. “So, Aikido, huh?” he asked, none-to-subtly but she didn’t mind. It was just a first date, after all. They didn’t need to learn everything about each other right away. She ended up telling him how she’d gotten started in martial arts as a little girl when her father had enrolled her in classes and why she’d stuck with it. He, in turn, told her stories about him and Kili. They no longer lived with their parents but in apartments nearby where their uncle worked. He took the jewelry he made to a tiny, little known shop she’d never heard of before but decided to hunt down sometime. They ate as they chatted, barely noticing when they ran out of food and their plates were taken. Finally, Tauriel interrupted their conversation.

“If we’re going to make the show, we better get going,” she said, a sly smile crossing her face when Sigrid all but glared at her. She’d been enjoying listening to Fili talk.

“Show?” Fili asked, glancing at Kili. “What show? Not that I mind seeing something, but you were a bit vague on the details about tonight.”

“It’s at The Bear Theatre,” Tauriel said.

Sigrid could feel the grin creeping across her face. “Arsenic and Old Lace?” she asked. “Really?”

“I should have known you’d know what was being performed,” Tauriel said.

“Arsenic and Old Lace doesn’t come to stage in this town without me knowing about it,” Sigrid said sheepishly when she caught sight of Fili’s amused smile. “It’s my favorite.”

“Then we shouldn’t be late,” Fili said and pulled her chair out for her after he stood. Kili took out his wallet and pulled out a couple of bills, tossing them onto the center of the table. “May I?” Fili asked, offering Sigrid his arm. 

She smiled shyly at him. “Thank you,” she said and slipped her arm around his. They left The Barge and Barrel and headed toward the parking lot. Sigrid glanced at the setting sun and silently cursed Tauriel. It was going to be freezing by the time the show ended. Oh well. Perhaps she’d left one of her jackets in the back seat of her car.

“Which one’s yours? Or is it Tauriel’s?” Fili asked, his eyes scanning over the cars.

“The Mini,” she said, nodding at her little black car. “It’s mine.”

He smiled. “I like it,” he said and walked over to the driver’s side door with her. He opened it for her once she’d unlocked it and took her hand to steady her as she slipped into the seat. She couldn’t help the delighted and slightly embarrassed grin that spread across her face. He smiled at her in return, bringing those dimples of his back into existence. Oh Eru, she was in trouble.

“We’ll meet you at the theatre,” Kili said as he gripped Fili’s shoulder. Fili closed Sigrid’s door and the two sauntered down the row of cars.

He even had a nice walk, even if it was a little bit cockier than she typically liked to see. There was nothing wrong with a little self-confidence, right?

Sigrid turned to Tauriel who already sat in the passenger seat, and punched her hard in the shoulder. “You jerk!” Sigrid cried. “Why didn’t you warn me they were unbelievably attractive?”

Tauriel laughed and Sigrid pouted as she stuck her key in the ignition and started her car.

“You like him then?” Tauriel asked.

Sigrid resisted the urge to bang her head on the steering wheel, settling for groaning as she shifted into reverse and backed out of their parking spot. Somewhere behind her, she saw a sleek, red sports car pull out behind her. Fili and Kili? “He’s amazing!” she told Tauriel. “He trains dogs in his spare time, did you know that? Dogs Tauriel. Sweet little puppies. Grandfather’s going to kill me because I’m going to have to break the rule for this guy. He’s too perfect!” She pushed in the clutch and shifted into first, easing onto the accelerator as she released the clutch.

“I told you you’d like him. He’s absolutely perfect for you,” Tauriel said smugly as she settled back into her seat. She dug into her purse and pulled out her phone. “Should I ask Kili what Fili thinks of you?”

“No!” Sigrid shouted and resisted the urge to slam on the brakes. “At least, not right now. If it comes up in conversation later, you can ask, but not until-”

Tauriel’s phone dinged. “Fili thinks you’re amazing,” she said, “and before you get in a snit, I didn’t ask. Kili’s volunteering the information. Should I tell Kili what you think of Fili?” Tauriel wiggled her phone at Sigrid with a smug smile.

“Don’t ask me things like that,” Sigrid said, “especially when I’m driving and trying to figure out how to get around Grandfather’s rule without getting disowned.” She shifted again and picked up speed, heading through town to the theatre.

Tauriel laughed and turned her attention to her phone, texting back and forth with Kili for the rest of the drive. At some point, the red sports car passed them. Sigrid didn’t have the courage to look over to see if it was Fili and Kili in it. 

They pulled into the theatre’s parking lot. Sigrid unbuckled her seat belt and paused when her car door opened without her doing anything to it. She glanced up. Fili stood there with a smile, holding a hand out to her.

With thoughts such as “I’m so screwed,” “Grandfather’s going to have a massive fit,” and “he’s too perfect” running through her head, she took his hand and let him help her out of her car. Behind her, she heard Tauriel and Kili exchange a quick kiss. Fili closed her door once she was out of the way and offered his arm again. She took it and they went inside.

Tauriel had apparently paid for tickets in advance and they took their seats.

“I didn’t take the chance earlier,” Fili said as they settled into their seats, “you look lovely. I hope you don’t mind my saying so.”

“I don’t mind,” Sigrid said. “Thank you.” Deciding to take a calculated risk based on what Tauriel had said in the car, she added, “I was a bit taken aback when I first saw you. Tauriel wouldn’t tell me anything about you or your brother. I wasn’t exactly prepared for how handsome you are.”

Fili ducked his head and his nose scrunched a bit as he smiled. His dimples reappeared too. “Kili wasn’t exactly any help either. He only told me I was meeting his amazing new girlfriend’s roommate for a blind date. No other details until we were in the car and then it was just to tell me to go to the Barge and Barrel.”

“They’re so unhelpful,” Sigrid said and smoothed her skirt down over her legs. Part of her wished she’d worn something a bit longer, but not a very big part. 

“Hush you two,” Tauriel said, leaning around Sigrid. “The lights are dropping.”

Right on cue, the theatre went dark. Sigrid settled in to watch her favorite play.

The play gave her two things. First, the time to calm down and relax after she’d admitted to Fili that she thought he was handsome. The other, well, she heard him give a deep, bright laugh at all the right parts. She enjoyed the sound far too much for comfort.

She was sunk. 

At intermission they stood and leaned on the backs of the seats in front of them, laughing about the play so far. Sigrid caught Fili watching her closely with a smile when she laughed at Kili’s reenactment of one of the characters charging up the stairs.

They sat through the rest of the play and enjoyed every moment. When it ended, they left the theatre, still talking and laughing. The sun had set at least an hour before and there was a distinct chill in the air.

“Anyone for coffee?” Tauriel asked as they approached the parking lot. Kili agreed quickly and Fili shrugged his indifference.

“You’re a bad influence,” Sigrid said fondly to her friend. “Coffee it is but you’re getting decaf of whatever sugar sludge you drink. You’re not keeping me up all night again with your bouncing around the apartment.”

They piled into their cars and headed to Tauriel’s favorite cafe, Dori’s Tea Shop. The owner was working late that night and because he knew Tauriel and Sigrid (his favorite regulars, he said), he gave them their drinks for free, claiming he was closing up anyway.

They left the shop, drinks in to-go cups. Tauriel led them across the street to a park. She winked at Sigrid and led Kili down the path, away from her and Fili, talking animatedly with her boyfriend while she sipped her cup of sugary decaf something or other while Kili drank a decaf black coffee.

Fili, seemingly ever the gentleman, offered his arm, sipping at his cup of herbal lemon tea as they walked. Sigrid held her hot chocolate and took the occasional sip, enjoying the night and letting the heat from her drink warm her as much as it could. They’d only gone a few steps when Fili stopped and set his cup down on a park bench. He released her arm. “Here,” he said and started taking off his coat. “You look cold.”

“Are you sure?” Sigrid asked.

“I always run a bit warm,” he said and draped the coat over her shoulders. 

She slid her arms through the sleeves, discreetly inhaling the smell of leather and that had better be his cologne because if he naturally smelled that good she might as well just crawl into her grave right then and there. Too much perfection in a single body would be the death of her. She took his arm again after he picked up his tea and they started walking again.

“I’ve really enjoyed myself,” he said after a time.

She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. “Me too,” she said. “More than I expected too.”

“That’s encouraging,” he said. “Does that mean you wouldn’t mind if I asked you out on another date?”

She cursed her grandfather’s rule and threw caution aside. She couldn’t let a guy this amazing on a first date slip away without seeing how things could possibly turn out. “I’d like that,” she said and took a sip of her hot chocolate to try to keep her nervous shaking at bay. Could she blame it on the cold even with his coat? Her legs were still bare from the knee down so probably.

Fili smiled and they continued on. She waited for him to say something more if he wanted, content to just enjoy his presence for the time being.

“There is something I should tell you first though,” he said as they neared another bench. He led her over to it and she sat when he indicated. He set his tea aside and held out a hand. She set her cocoa on the bench behind her and set her hand in his. He laced his fingers through hers.

“What’s that?” she asked. Apprehension and relief fought each other for dominance. Apprehension for what he was about to say and relief that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t as perfect as he seemed and thus a little bit less of a god to her mere mortal status.

He took a deep breath, paused, and tried again. “What do you know of Erebor?”

“It’s the kingdom to the north,” she said. “Dale trades with them, mostly food and textiles for metalwork and fine gems and such.”

“And the royal family?”

Her eyebrows knit together. “King Thorin? I’ve heard he’s a good and fair ruler. Bit of a temper at times but nothing that has endangered relations with any of the nations though Tauriel says he’s not fond of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm.”

“Anyone else?” Fili asked.

“I know his nephews are his heirs. Prince Phillip is his heir apparent and Prince Killian, the younger brother, is in line after him. Their parents are Princess Dis and her husband Duke Vasile. Why?”

Fili fidgeted, scratching at the back of his neck and then his jawline, fingers rasping in the short strands of his beard. “Have you ever seen a picture of them?” he asked.

She thought for a minute. “I’ve seen King Thorin’s picture,” she said, “and Princess Dis’ and her husband’s. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the princes though. Why?”

“There aren’t many photos,” he said. “Dis has tried to keep it that way.”

“I’d imagine she would want her boys to be able to grow up as normal as possible, without everyone fawning over their very presence or paparazzi chasing them everywhere. Why? Are you connected with the royal family? You said your uncle was in…” She trailed off as something occurred to her. He didn’t say anything, just watched her with an odd look in his eyes, almost pleading. She swallowed against the sudden surprise. “I don’t suppose Fili is short for something, is it?”

He nodded.

“And Kili?”

He nodded again.

“Short for Phillip and Killian?”

He seemed to cringe a bit but nodded. “Yes.”

She took a deep, steadying breath. “Why tell me this now?” she asked. “It’s a bit much for a first date. A blind date at that.”

“Kili and I decided a long time ago that we would never lead anyone on under false pretenses. Tauriel knows-”

Sigrid snorted. “Of course she does. No wonder she refused to say anything at all about either of you.”

Fili gave her fingers a small squeeze. “I’m sorry. I should have told you from the beginning but…”

“There wasn’t much of a chance in a crowded restaurant and theatre,” she said.

“No, there wasn’t.” He shook his head and looked down at their joined hands. Tauriel glanced down too but felt no reason for drawing away.

“Thank you for telling me now,” she said. “I really do appreciate it.”

He looked at her from beneath his lashes, head still ducked down a bit. “Would you still consider a second date?” he asked, his fingers tightening on hers just a bit.

She smiled. “I’d best come clean too,” she said. “My grandfather is King of Dale. Girion Bowman III.”

Fili’s jaw dropped. “Sigrid Bowman,” he said quietly and then started to laugh. “How did I miss the connection?”

“Bowman’s a common name?” Sigrid asked.

“Balin’s had us learning the names of all the royal families we’re allied with,” he said. “He went over your family last month. Why do you design clothing and teach Aikido if you’re a princess?”

She raised her eyebrows at him, a smile tugging at her lips. “Why are you a jeweler if you’re a prince?” she asked.

“Touché,” he said and propped his arm on the back of the bench, leaning his head on his fist. “So, second date?”

“Absolutely,” she said and grinned at him. And yep, there were those dimples again.

“Good,” he said and his nose did that little scrunching thing again. His eyes darted around them and he sat straight again, his arm still along the back of their bench. His fingers brushed against her hair resting on her shoulder, winding it absently around his fingertips. “This is going to be very forward and I hope you’ll forgive me but… Geez. This is ridiculous. I’m not a teen anymore. Can I kiss you?”

Sigrid’s jaw dropped in disbelief just slightly even as her grin widened. “Well, considering your royalty and thus probably on Grandfather’s approved list of people I can date seriously, I think you probably can.”

His fingers curled into her hair at the back of her neck and he pulled her forward into a gentle kiss. When he pulled back a moment later, Sigrid couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her. He chuckled and stood, pulling her up with him.

“I never thought I’d go on a blind date that didn’t end in utter disaster,” Sigrid said as she leaned against him a little for just a moment.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Every blind date I’ve been on has turned out pretty well.”

“Oh really?” Sigrid asked as they started their way back toward the cars. “And just how many blind dates have you been on?”

“Just one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on the Kiliel for my Marriages of Erebor series. I just needed a little break today and so I thought I'd write a gift fic or two (still working on the other). It's coming, I promise.
> 
> Please leave kudos!
> 
> Please leave comments!
> 
> Please leave prompts! That's how this started.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
